


I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [8]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Jung Yoonoh/Jaehyun, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other tags to be added later on, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: A day in the life of Doyoung and Jaehyun, who just want to spend the rest of their lives with each other.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: In Another World Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Kudos: 55





	I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part of the series! Hope you enjoy! And if you see this on Wattpad, don't be worried I posted this story on my account on their too. But it won't let me put all the tags that I want on it, so they're all on here. I own nothing but plot and Ocs, unless I say something about it. Anyway, stay safe have a nice, I'm off to go back to Voltron now, so I'll shut up and let you read this. Have a nice day!  
> -N.

**BEEP!****BEEP!*******BEEP!*******BEEEEPPPP!!!!!!*********

****Jaehyun groaned softly as he heard the alarm going off. He really didn't want to get up this morning for some reason. Even though he went to bed early the night before, he still felt like he had gotten zero sleep at all. His body just felt so tired and drained like he had no energy at all. He felt like a real life zombie. It probably didn’t help that he couldn’t sleep that well the first half of the night until Doyoung had come to bed. The beta was stuck organizing a showcase for the local art gallery that he worked for, and somehow got roped into doing majority of the work for it. Which has lead to a lot of stress and a lot of late nights, and very few days off. The elder had gotten home from work really, really late, and he couldn’t really sleep that well until the beta had gotten home. And he knows that subconsciously, it’s just an alpha thing, but he can never sleep that well when Doyoung isn’t around. Though it could also be a couple's thing too. He’s heard stories from his little brother Jaemin and his friend Taeyong, and Doyoung’s little brother Jungwoo have all told him that they have trouble sleeping or just relaxing in general at night when their partners are gone. Even Jaemin's friend Donghyuck, and Doyoung's best friend Ten have trouble falling asleep at night. And they're the only two out of their whole friend group who are less likely to feel that way since they're both too stubborn and independent for their own good. And those were just the omegas in their group. Don't even get him started on the couple of betas, and all of the alphas in their group also. But he’s just learned to put it aside and get up if he wants to be on time for work. So he rolled over to slamm the off-button on the alarm clock, groaning he rolled back over to take a good look at the person laying next to him in bed. And he couldn't help but to let a small smile grace his lips at the sight before him.

Looking over, all that Jaehyun could see was a lump underneath the blankets. The person next to him was covered up so well that you couldn't see their face. So all that he was met with a tuft of black hair. He smiled softly to himself at the sight of his mate fast asleep right next to him. And he wasn't just any ole' mate either, it was his, and his fiancé, yes that's right folks, he gets to wake up every morning to see the man that he's engaged too, and gets to spend the rest of his life with. The alpha thought that the elder looked absolutely adorable, but he knew better than to say something like that for fear of losing his kneecaps in the very least, and other important body parts at the very most. Doyoung might not seem that threatening at first glance, but he could really be vicious when he wanted to. He could also be very sarcastic, and witty, and very passive-aggressive. In fact it was one of the things that Jaehyun loved about him. And even though they’ve had their fair share of fights, and what not over the years, Jaehyun knows that Doyoung is it for him. But it still warmed his heart at the sight of his mate huddled up in his little blanket nest. No matter how intimidating or grouchy, the elder man would always be adorable and cute to him, regardless of what he does. 

From the first day that Jaehyun had first laid eyes on the elder beta he knew that he was going to marry Doyoung. Their first meeting really wasn't the most ideal or the nicest first encounter that he's had with anyone, but at the same time he wouldn't change how they met for the world, since it meant that they get to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They were in the start of their junior high school years when they first saw each other. Jaehyung was 11, and Doyoung was 12. He ran into the elder when he got lost on his first day of school trying to find his homeroom class. They ended up knocking each other over and when Jaehyun had tried to apologize and ask for directions, Doyoung had yelled at him and walked off. At first, Jaehyun had thought that he was going to cry, and instead just walked off and eventually found his class. He went home that day and ranted to his family about him. His grandmother took one look at him and told him that he was in love. At the time his 11 year old self didn’t believe him, but now he’s in his twenties, and not only has he been going out with Doyoung since he was a freshman in high school, they’re also mated when he turned 18. As it turns out his grandmother was more in tune with his love life than he ever was. He ended up proposing to the elder almost a year ago, during his senior year of university. He had set up this whole elaborate plan to pop the question when he got a call from the high school saying that his little brother Jisung had been injured. The poor kid had fallen down the stairs on his way to class and ended up messing up his knee. In his panic he ran out of the lecture hall right as his professor got there and called Doyoung as he raced over to pick up his brother. Even though he was closer to the school than his mate was, the beta still somehow got there first before him. He didn't ask, and just went with it. It was in the ER waiting room when he did it. They had taken Jisung back to examine his knee and they had them wait outside why they waited for x-rays to be taken. He just looked over at Doyoung and said. "Marry me." Doyoung looked surprised at him for a moment. "You're not joking are you?" Doyoung asked him softly. Jaehyun just shook his head at him, and Doyoung nodded his head. The two of them sat there for an awkward moment of silence before he looked at Jaehyun and kissed him. When they pulled back Jaehyun looked at him. "So can I take that as a yes, and go home and dig out where I hid the ring or not?" He asked him. Doyoung shook his head and smacked him. "Yes, you idiot, I'm highly offended that you thought that you actually had to ask me to marry you, you know that I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth Yoonoh." Doyoung told him. And it turned out to be one of the happiest and most stressful days of his life.   


“Mmmm…” Doyoung groaned. “What are you staring at you moron?” Doyoung grumbled. Jaehyun just chuckled at him. “Oh, nothing, I’m just staring at the most beautiful person that I’ve ever seen in my life.” He told him. Doyoung just groaned and swatted at him. “Stoop.. It’s too early for foreplay, I’m too tired to have sex now.” He told him. And boy was that ever the truth. Doyoung had ended up going to college for a degree in the fine arts. He is a phenomenal singer, and a great dancer even though he argues that he’s not, and he knows his art well too. Which is how he got a job working at the local art and history museum. And giving singing lessons on the side. He couldn’t be any prouder of his mate even if he tried. And he followed right behind him and got a degree as a physical therapist and got a job working out of a doctor’s office associated with the hospital in the center of Seoul. So all in all they had a pretty good life going for them. And they also had his little brother Jisung to watch after. After Jaehyun’s grandmother died when he first started college, he was left with custody of his two little brothers Jaemin and Jisung. So he had them move in with him, Doyoung, and his little brother Jungwoo. And all five of them lived in their good sized apartment for a couple of years. Then Jaemin moved out to live with his two mates Jeno and Renjun. And then Jungwoo has just moved out with his own boyfriend, soon to be mate Lucas. And one of the things that Jaehyun finds absolutely hilarious is the fact that both couples are pregnant. So all that they had left was little Jisung, who wasn’t so little anymore since he was getting ready to graduate high school. Oh, how the time flies. 

“Ah, and here I was looking forward to getting in a morning quickie before I had to go to work.” Jaehyun told him. “Dick.” Doyoung told him. “But you love me for it anyway.” Jaehyun said gesturing towards the mating bite on his neck. Doyoung just rolled his eyes at him, but he knew that the beta wasn’t mad at him with how he was smiling while he did it. “Well,” Jaehyun said, groaning as he stretched out his muscles. “I better get going or I’m going to be late to work and my boss will kill me.” He said as he moved out to get up. But not before kissing Doyoung on the forehead one last time. While he headed off to their in-suite bathroom to get ready for the work day, Doyoung got up to go and try to get Jisung up for school. He was so glad that he had the day off today.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took about 20 minutes for Jaehyun to take a shower and get dressed for the day. He then left the bedroom to go and see if Doyoung and Jisung were in the kitchen and weren’t killing each other. He knew that both of them were very stubborn, and had a tendency to but heads with one another from time to time over matters.Though it might have something to do with the fact that when they all moved in together, Doyoung was the one who was in charge of making sure that everyone got their homework done. And Jisung wasn’t a very big fan of doing homework, especially sociology. But for the most part, they get along very well, and Jaehyun knows that Doyoung loves his little brothers, just like they were his own, and he couldn’t be more thankful for it than he already was. And that just makes him fall more in love with him everyday. 

Walking into the kitchen first thing in the morning in the Kim-Jung Household, as their friends have come to call it, you could expect many things to happen, especially when Jaemin and Jungwoo still lived here. From early morning gossip sessions, to screaming, fighting(both verbal and physical), and almost anything under the sun. Though Jaehyun will admit that even though Doyoung hates being in the middle of any conflict, he’s always involved in the conflict somehow. Jaehyun is normally the peacemaker among their family, since most of the time nothing ever really phases him. He’s always been able to remain calm in most situations, and can keep his composure long enough to be able to deal with whatever the problem is. Which has come in handy more times than not. Doyoung, for the most part is kind of like that too, but he still has a temper to him and if push comes to shove, then you go and run for the hills in hopes that he can’t catch you. Jaehyun thinks that it might just be an aquarius thing or something, since Johnny and Jisung act a lot like that too. But this morning all things were quiet for the most part. He walked into the kitchen, and Jisung was sitting at their kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. And Doyoung was at the kitchen sink washing dishes. Jaehyun smiled softly to himself and walked into the room. The elder alpha walked over and ruffled his little brother's hair, with only minimal resistance, and a huff of air in return. Then he went over and made his way to his mate. If Doyoung had heard him come in or anything then he didn’t acknowledge it, so he just settled for wrapping his arms arm the other's waist. He just loved mornings like this so much. 

“I thought you said that you were running late for work?” Doyoung questioned him after a couple of minutes. Jaehyun just hummed in response, Jisung was still zoned out in his own little world, and wasn’t paying a bit of attention to what was going on around him. So, they were pretty much safe to say whatever they wanted for the time being. “I did, but I still couldn’t resist hugging you.” Jaehyun mumbled into his back. He could hear the older sigh, and can imagine him rolling his eyes at his actions. “I don’t know why I love you sometimes.” Doyoung said. Jaehyun pulled him away and moved to rest his chin on the older’s shoulder. Which was a little bit uncomfortable since he was a little taller than the beta. “It’s because I’m sweet, modest, handsome and totally irresistible towards you.” Jaehyun told him cheekily. “Oh, how humble of you my dear.” Doyoung told him sarcastically. “Eww, gross.” Jisung said from his place in the kitchen, and he was even making gagging noises to show how disgusted he was with their PDA. Both of the older men just rolled their eyes at the youngest. They didn’t really let it bother them though, they knew that once Jisung finally worked up the nerve to confess to Chenle and the two youngest in their group finally got together, they could get their revenge. 

“Don’t you have to go and get ready for school?” Doyoung asked Jisung, as he turned around to look at the younger. The youngest alpha just grinned, and you could tell that he still had cereal in his mouth. His older brother and mate just shook their heads fondly at him, since there wasn’t anything else that they could really do about it. The young just sighed at them. “Yeah, I have to leave soon.” Jisung said. He turned and looked at the clock on the wall and noticed what time it was. “Or, I have to leave now to get there in time so I’m not late.” Jisung jumped up and grabbed all of his stuff. He put his dishes in the sink and took off like a het through the rest of the apartment gathering his things and rushing out of the apartment. “Bye Hyungs!” He shouted as he slammed the door closed with a loud ‘BANG!’ It was so loud that it made both Doyoung and Jaehyun wince. Doyoung just sighed and shook his head. “I swear that one of these days that kid’s going to break the door one of these days, and if he doesn’t do that then he’s going to get us kicked out with enough noise complaints.”Doyoung said as he headed over to the coffee maker. “Yeah, I will admit that Jisungie is a little bit accident prone.” He told him. And he quickly revised his statement when he saw the look that his mate was giving him. “Okay, so my youngest brother is a walking disaster, and whoever he mates later on in life ***cough**** Chenle*** cough** is going to have to live with the fact that he’s probably going to die young.” He said. “Now that’s more like it.” Doyoung said, as he returned to making coffee for the both of them this morning.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“So, are you excited for your day off?” Jaehyun asked as he sat down at the barstool at their kitchen counter. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and watched as Doyoung was trying not to kill the coffee maker. His mate was very intelligent, but he can’t function that well in the mornings to do anything with his big brain if he doesn’t have enough caffeine to function with. He’s learned this the hard way. “Mmmm.” Doyoung grunted in return as he was trying to measure everything out to put in the machine. “I guess so, though with my luck the one day that Ten and I aren’t there is the one day that they screw everything up and it’s going to take us twice as long to fix everything they screwed up.” He told him. Jaehyun just gave a small smile in sympathy. He knew that something like this was bound to happen. Even though Doyoung and Ten who had just joined the gallery for a career change loved their work dearly, they also really wanted to strangle their bosses half the time. He’s not sure if it’s the owners of the gallery or not, but whoever is in charge of running the place tends to just put the omega and beta in charge of whatever project they’re doing and leave them to it without practically any help. And then when they’re not there, the bosses put someone in their place who has no idea what they’re doing. Which leaves the two of them to clean up the whole mess whenever they come back. It sucks, but Doyoung and Ten just go with it and then come home and complain to him and kun respectively. Which reminds him of something. 

“Why isn’t Ten-Hyung going to be there today?” Jaehyun asked him. He was a little bit curious as to why the elder omega wasn’t going to be there today. In the past couple of months that the Thai male started working there, him and Doyoung had started a system of sorts. Whenever they have a big project going on like this one they trade days off. If one has a day off then the other is still at work to make sure that whatever it is that they’re working on doesn’t get screwed while they’re gone. It was supposed to save them all the time that it took for them to fix the mess that the clueless people made when they were gone. So he’s surprised that Ten wouldn’t be there, the only reason that Ten wouldn’t be there would be if something was wrong. “Is something wrong?” He asked him. Doyoung just shrugged his shoulders as he turned away from the coffee machine. “I don’t know, when he told me the other day that he had to take today off too, I got curious.” Doyoung told him. “He volunteered to trade with me if he had to, but he said that he had to have today off.” He told him. “Why?” Jaehyun asked him. “He had a doctor’s appointment schedule for today that he couldn't get out of when he tried to reschedule.” That kind of made some sense. “What kind of doctor, don’t they allow patients to reschedule if they have to?” He questioned him. “Normally yes, but he said that it was his Omega Doctor, and you know that the last time Ten had to cancel it was for some very important yearly tests, and then didn’t show up for 3 months.” Doyoung told him. “And the only reason that he came back was because Kun just happened to be home when the office manager called to ask when he was coming back, and Kun got mad and made the appointment for him.” Jaehyun couldn't help but to snort at that. It sounded like a classic Ten move. Which explains why he didn’t want to cancel, it’s never fun to face the wrath of one Qian Kun, so it’s better to be safe than sorry. “So you just decided to take your break anyway?” He asked him. Doyoung hummed as he turned back to the coffee machine. “Yeah, we’re almost done anyway, and Tennie locked everything up and threatened anyone with bodily harm if they came and messed with it regardless of what the gallery manager said.” Doyoung told him. Well, that was one way to do it.  


The two of them ended up just having a nice quiet breakfast just the two of them. They talked about their weeks so far. Jaehyun told him about all the antics that were going on at the clinic. And Doyoung just shook his head at all of the stupid stuff that he and the rest of his colleagues got into. While the elder regaled him of all of the trouble that he and Ten could get into. Jaehyun smiled at listening to his boyfriend talk. He loved how happy he sounded talking about his work. Even though both him and Ten haven’t been working there that long, they seemed to rise up in the ranks there at the art gallery. Doyoung used to be a recationpist at one of the doctor’s offices to help him pay his way for college and help out with Jungwoo and the rest of the household also. And Ten used to work as a translator for a stock company. He hated it there, except for the people that he worked with. Which were Johnny, Yuta, and Kun, his boyfriend, and roommate. He couldn’t be any prouder of his mate and his Hyung, they deserved to be happy with each other, and in their jobs. 

They finished eating and Jaehyun put his dishes in the sink and kissed Doyoung one last time as he grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the apartment and headed for work. And he was so glad that it was a Friday, so that he could just come home and spend the rest of the weekend relaxing at home and being with his family. They had plans to meet up with Jaemin and Jungwoo and their mates, and the rest of their friends on Saturday ath Johnny’s apartment for their ‘Family Night’. And he couldn’t just wait for it to get here already. If only he knew what was awaiting for him though. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been a very, very long day. Which was weird for Jaehyun nonetheless, since no one really wanted to go to physical therapy on a Friday. Everyone usually wants to spend their weekend being pain free and if you're young, and or in college, or high school all that you want to do is party. So, typically, they have a very slow day on Fridays. Though for some reason everyone wanted to come in today, which he means there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just that in all of the time that he’s worked here, this is the busiest that it’s been on a Friday. But he’s not really complaining, it’s just weird to him. But other than that it’s been a normal day.  


He basically spent all day running around the office going back and forth from patient to patient. They were short staffed today on top of everything else, since one of their therapists, Kwon Soonyoung was on his honeymoon since he just got married. He didn’t really know a whole lot about the elder, just except that he was the same age as Doyoung and Ten, and the two of them went to University together. And he worked at the same dance studio on the side that Ten did. He was a nice guy in general, very loud and friendly, pretty much harmless, he was a Hyung to one of his friends Lee Seokmin and he married one of Seokmin’s cousins, Jihoon, who was in the music industry. Soonyoung always brought life to the office and it’s very easy to tell when the elder is missing because it just feels too quiet and solemn when he’s not there. Jaehyun couldn’t wait until he got back though, so the craziness would die down, hopefully. 

But as soon as it hit 5 o’clock on the dot, you better believe that he sped out of there. He loved his job, he really did, don’t get him wrong on that aspect, but he was just so done with this week that he was more than ready to go home and just be done with everything. He couldn’t wait to get back to the apartment where his mate was so that they could have their little date night in, it was sort of a tradition with the two of them. Friday night’s were theirs, and they would always do something special, just the two of them. Jisung wouldn’t be there with them though, he always went and spent the night over at a friend’s house or go to Jaemin’s place. But this time he was going to spend the night with Jungwoo and Lucas, since the elder omega had conned the younger into helping him and Lucas unpack their apartment. Jaehyun still isn’t a hundred percent sure how he did it, but he got his little brother roped into helping. And Jisung hates having to unpack anything and everything. Though he knows Jungwoo has more of a way with people than most everyone thinks. He even got Yangyang and them to help too. He just doesn't question it and goes on with life. 

As soon as he was able to, he booked it out of the office and headed straight to his car that was in the parking garage. He was so giddy with excitement to get home to Doyoung for many, many reasons. One of the reasons was that he wanted to get home so he could be with Doyoung. Whenever he had a stressful day at work or school, he’d go home and just being around his mate would make his stress levels decrease dramatically. And they were also supposed to be talking about what they were planning on doing for the wedding. They’ve haven't’ really talked a whole lot about what they wanted to do. They wanted to get married, but they wanted to be a bit more financially stable when they tied the knot. Jaehyun was just graduating and wanted to save a little bit with a steady job first. And Doyoung who had a steady job already, was looking for a career change and they just wanted to make things seem more stable than they were now. But they still talked about the stuff that they wanted to do, and how they were going to get married. But it was a little bit hard with how hectic their life can be sometimes. So he was excited to get home and just unwind and it was just going to be him and Doyoung for a night. 

Jaehyun was so happy to be going home as he was pulling out of the parking garage. He waved to the security guard on duty and headed out into traffic. It was about a 20-25 minute drive from the clinic back to the apartment, but it was just so long of a drive to him today. He couldn’t wait to get home to his family. He sighed to himself in relief as pulled up at a red light. He rested his head against the wheel for a second and just let some of the tension flow from his body. He lifted his head up and saw that the light had changed color and pressed on the gas to go forward into the intersection. But what he didn’t expect to happen was the driver of the car on his other side of the road just blew through the red light on his side of the road. And he ended up ramming into the driver's side of the car and sent him flying. The last thing that he thought about before everything went black was that Jisung was going to be so worried and Doyoung was so going to kill him for this, if Jaemin didn’t get to him first.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile across town found Doyoung and Ten in the elder’s apartment that he shared with Jaehyun and Jisung. The omega had asked to come over and talk to him after he had gotten out of the doctor’s office and had finished some errands around the city that he needed to do before the weekend hit. He got there about 3, and so far he’s stayed 2 hours. Normally, even though it’s a date night Doyoung wouldn’t mind having him there. After all Ten was his best friend, and Jisung and Jaehyun liked him too, and they’ve gone on some Friday night double dates with him and Kun. But there was just something off about him today. He didn’t seem to be his usual, natural self, and it was like he wasn’t all there at the moment. And Doyoung has only ever seen him like this once, and it worried him a lot. There was something wrong with him. And Doyoung was determined to get to the bottom of this now, even if Ten kills him for it. 

“Are you okay Ten?” Doyoung asked as he came back into the living room. He was carrying two mugs of tea, and sat them down on the coffee table in front of the omega who jumped at hearing the sound of the beta’s voice. He turned to look at the elder and thanked him before picking up the cup. Doyoung just sat down beside him and the two of them just sat there silently with each other for a while. It wasn’t until about 15 minutes had passed that Doyoung turned to look at Ten and ask him his question again. “You never answered my question.” Doyoung told him. “Are you okay?” He asked him again. Ten just sat there silently for a couple of minutes. He just sat there and stared off into his tea cup. Ten seemed to be pretty lost in thought to Doyoung and it was slightly concerning. Yes, Ten was good at keeping up a front so that the changes of him getting hurt were likely to none. But there were 3 people in his life besides his parents that he told everything to, and Doyoung is one of them. But he knew not to push the issue too much or else things weren’t going to end well. So, the beta just sat there and watched him. The omega’s bangs were covering his face slightly, so Doyoung couldn’t really get that good of a look at his eyes. But he didn’t need to see them to know that something was bothering the younger, and even though they’re the same age, Doyoung is still 26 days older than him, so it still counts.  


“I….” Ten said and he just trailed off. He sat the cup back down on the coffee table and just buried his face in his hands. His distress was obvious to anybody that was watching him, and Doyoung knew that there was something serious going on. Because the Chittaphon that he knows would never, ever let someone, even someone he trusts completely see him loose it like this so easily, it’s just not who he is. “It’s okay Tennie.” Doyoung said as he reached out to rub his back. “Just take your time alright, and remember that you can tell me anything okay?” Doyoung told him. Ten just sniffed and nodded his head. It took a couple of minutes for the younger to pull himself together, but he was finally able to. “It’s… It’s probably stupid what I’m about to ask you.” Ten told him. Doyoung tsked at him. “Nonsense, if it’s bothering you this badly, then it’s not stupid.” He told him. Ten just shrugged at him in response. “Kun loves me right?” Ten asked him softly. And if Doyoung hadn’t been sitting right next to him he probably wouldn’t have heard it, or believed that it came out of Ten’s mouth. “What are you talking about?” Doyoung asked him. “Of course Kun loves you.” He told him. Something wasn’t right here. 

One of the things that Doyoung knew that was always a constant in the world was that he loved Jaehyun, Jaehyun loved him, and Kun loved Ten way more than that. Even though the two of them took a little while longer to get together and they haven’t been together that long, Kun loved Ten with every fiber of his being and would do anything for him, and he’s been like that for years. And the same can be said for Ten as well, if not worse. It used to drive Doyoung insane, because they would come to him and complain about how infuriatingly attractive the other was. But now, they’re here, together and they’re in love with each other so much that it makes Doyoung nauseous just looking at him. He couldn’t understand where Ten was coming from. 

“What’s going on with you Chittaphon?” Doyoung asked him seriously. “Where is all of this coming from?” Ten just sat there quietly for a couple of minutes, and Doyoung really thought that his friend was going to just blow him off or something. But, Ten did answer him eventually, and what he said shocked Doyoung to his core. “I,.. I’m just scared…” Ten said in a hoarse whisper. “I’m scared that he’s going to leave me one day.” He told him. “Why?” Doyoung asked him. “You know that Kun loves you, Hell, the two of you have 2 cats together, and you live in the same apartment!” Doyoung pointed out to him. Ten just shrugged. “I’m not… normal..” He told him. “I”m not your typical omega that most people go for, I’m not naturally submissive, I don’t just roll over and take it.” Ten said. “I’m sarcastic and I'm not afraid to fight back, and yes, I love kids and want to have them, but I want to have a job, a career too.” He said. “I don’t want to be one of those stay at home omegas who just does whatever their mate tells them to do.” Doyoung was a little bit shocked at what he was hearing. For as long as he has known the omega, he’s always been, not aggressive, but he’s never really cared about what other people thought about him. Ten walked to the beat of his own drum and was very satisfied with it, and it never bothered him when he got told that he wasn’t a proper omega by elderly, and old-fashioned people. Something wasn’t right here.  


“What’s going on Ten?” Doyoung asked him. “This isn’t like you.” He told him. “The Ten that I know never gave a shit about what people thought about him. You just did whatever you wanted to do and rolled with the punches.” Doyoung told him. “That’s a huge part of your charm, and everything else that you’re saying isn’t proper omega behavior, that’s part of who you are.” He said as he was trying to stress to his friend that everything was okay. “You are right that you don’t fit the societal definition of a proper omega.” Doyoung told him. “And that’s why Kun loves you so much.” He told him. “He doesn’t want a proper omega, Kun wants you, he wants you just the way that you are.” And that was when the water works started. Another thing about Ten was that he didn’t cry, he comforted others willingly, but he never cried in front of people, that just wasn’t something that he did. So he knows that this is a big issue. He just wishes that he could figure it all out so that he could help his friend out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took about 10 minutes or so after Ten started crying, that Doyoung was finally able to calm him down. The two of them were curled up together on the couch, just sitting in silence. Doyoung was leaning back against the back of the couch, and had his best friend wrapped up in his arms. Ten, who was in the arms, had his head resting on the slightly elder’s shoulder, and was trying to catch his breath. He knew that he had to tell his best friend what was going on with him one way or another, and he wanted to tell him now. Even though his nerves were pretty much shot at this point he wanted to tell Doyoung, he wanted him to know, and maybe he won’t feel as nuts if he comes clean now. Just when he was getting ready to open his mouth, Doyoung’s phone rang. The elder turned his head, and reached his hand out to feel around on the couch cushions for where he had put his phone. They both figured that it would be Jaehyun calling him about something to do with tonight. He was so sure of it that Doyoung didn’t even bother to glance at the Caller ID before answering it. What happened next, was devastating.  


“Hello, Jae what’s wrong, are you on your way home yet?” Doyoung asked into the receiver as soon as he picked up the phone. “Doie-ah?” Selugi asked as she got him on the line. Doyoung paused for a minute as he heard the voice of one of his former co-workers on the other end. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t quite explain it at all. “Noona, what’s going on, what’s wrong, where’s Jae?” He asked her a little bit of panic in her voice. Ten moved his head to look at Doyoung, noticing how worried his friend suddenly was. “Um, well you see Doie that’s why I called.” Selugi said. “Jungwoo-ah wanted to call you himself but I wouldn’t let him, I didn’t want to stress him out because of the baby.” She told him. And that had the hair on the back of his neck standing up straight. “What happened?” Doyoung asked her again, this time a little bit more forcefully. Seulgi just sighed on the other end. “I’m sorry Doyoung-ah, but there’s been an accident.” She told him bluntly. And Doyoung felt like he was going underwater, that this wasn’t real. This couldn’t be happening, this just couldn’t be happening. He didn’t know when the world started to spin but it did, and he could barely make out Ten calling out his name. And then everything went black. Jaehyun was in an accident, and he didn’t know if he was okay or not. 

***************************** 

It had been a very slow day at work for Lucas. One, because he had to work, not that he didn’t like his job, no he loved it. He worked at a local gym near their university, where he was studying to become a physical therapist just like Jaehyun. And he loved everything about his life now. He was pursuing his dream job, and he already had a nice paying part-time job, had a beautiful boyfriend-turned fiancé, and recent mate Jungwoo, and they had a baby on the way and they even moved in together. And Jungwoo himself had a very good paying job as a nurse at the local university hospital while he was waiting to graduate with his nursing degree. Things for them couldn’t be any better for them. But that didn’t mean that he still couldn’t get bored from time to time. He just really wanted to go home and cuddle up to his boyfriend. But no, Jungwoo had decided to rope all of their friends into helping them unpack in their new place tonight. And not that he doesn’t love their friends, he does, it’s just that he really wanted to have a quiet night in, just the two of them. But he guesses that they can do it next week, since they have Jungwoo’s older brother’s mate’s younger brother staying the night with them too. He loves Jisung, don’t get him wrong that kid is adorable, even though he’s almost an adult, but he really just wanted to go home and spend time with the man that he loves.  


He was lost in his own world as he manned the front desk of the gym that he was working at when he got the call. He noticed that it was Jungwoo and picked it up almost immediately, and couldn’t help the dumb smile that appeared on his face. “Hey baby, I miss you.” He said as he picked up. What he didn’t expect though was to hear his mate crying on the other end of the phone line. “.....Xuxi…..” Jungwoo gasped on the other line. And it immediately sent Lucas into a panic. He didn’t know what was wrong with the omega, but a million different possibilities were running through his head and all of them were related to the baby. “Woo, what’s wrong, is it the baby?” The young alpha asked as he ran out from behind his post and went in search of his boss. He really liked his boss Choi Seungcheol, he was an alpha and an all around good guy, who owned the gym in his family, and did a music gig on the side. But he was really understanding since he was a family man himself and one of his mates was also pregnant with their first child too, so when Lucas freaked out about the baby he always had someone to talk to. He had finally found the man in the back of the gym when Jungwoo said it.” No, we’re fine, it’s not us, it’s Jaehyun-Hyung.” Jungwoo cried. “He was in a car accident, and he.. He..he’s in the hospital.” He said. And Lucas felt the whole world slow down around him. He couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t believe it. “I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Lucas said before he hung up and ran over to tell Seungcheol that he had to leave early. 

***************************** 

Jaemin was sooo tired. It had been a very, very long week, this week, he had deadlines, project due dates, exams coming up, work stress, daily life stress, and to top it all off he’s been up half the night every night this week throwing up, or being too nauseous to be able to sleep. In other words, this whole week has been complete and utter Hell. And not to mention that this pregnancy has pretty much killed his sex drive. He’s tired, cranky, nauseas, and hungry at the same time, and he just wants to spend the whole weekend in bed with his mates cuddling and doing absolutely nothing. The omega was so happy that today was Friday and that he didn’t have anything to do really today. He only had like 2 classes and they were both online, he had the whole weekend off, and he had been up half the night doing assignments all week since he couldn’t sleep so he was ahead in everything else. He basically had the whole day to just lay around in bed and just relax some. Though both his mates Renjun and Jeno had a busier day than he did. But luckily, Jeno was the only one who had to work today, so Renjun was able to come home around noon. And as soon as the beta walked through the door Jaemin latched onto him and hasn’t let go since. They’ve spent the past couple of hours just laying bed cuddling together. Which was making up some for the crappy week that he had been having. 

Jaemin was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when he heard the phone ring. He just groaned and buried his face deeper into Renjun’s chest, which he was laying on. He heard his mate chuckle at him as he moved to get the phone to answer it. Jaemin groaned as Renjun shifted to get over to their night stand to grab his cell phone. Jaemin had drifted off again as Renjun picked up the phone and started talking. And he was almost fully asleep when the beta had hung up. He had just expected Renjun to hang up and go back to sleep with him. But he could tell that there was something up not only by the way that Renjun had tensed up, and he could smell how upset he was. Jaemin opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at the elder. Renjun was just looking at him and Jaemin knew that there was something wrong here. “Injunie, what’s wrong?” He asked softly. Renjun just looked at him and Jaemin could see that he was trying not to cry, and he knew that this was serious. “Nana,” He said. “That was Ten-Hyung on the phone, he said that there was an accident and that Jaehyun-Hyung is in the hospital.” Jaemin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His elder brother had been in an accident, no, no, no. That’s not right, it can’t be right, his older brother has to be okay. Jaehyun promised, he promised him and Jisung that he wasn’t going to go anyway. He **promised**. “Nana?” Renjun questioned after a couple of seconds of silence from his mate. “I’m going to throw up.” Jaemin said as he jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  


***************************** 

If anybody asked, no, Jisung was not hiding. He was not avoiding Chenle, he was just busy, and so was the elder. The elder omega had to play catch up with all that he missed from his heat leave. And Jisung himself has been busy with school and life. He’s been actually studying for tests and stuff, and he’s been practicing a lot with his friends on the dance team. And he’s been working part time at Taeil-Hyung and Taeyong-Hyung’s cafe. So he’s not actively avoiding Chenle, which is what everyone else is saying, he’s just been too busy to get a chance to talk to him properly. “I’m not ignoring Lele.” Jisung told Taeil for the 10th time that hour. He and his eldest Hyung were working in the back restocking their freezer and were having idle conversation when Taeil had asked him how Chenle was going. When Jisung said that he didn’t know, it piqued the elder’s interest. Which has then spurred this conversation. “I didn’t say that you were.” Taeil told him passively. “I was just asking if you knew how he was doing.” Jisung sighed to himself, he really shouldn’t be this agitated at his Hyung. It’s been over a week since he ran over to Chenle and told him that he had a crush on the elder, and then ran away. And he knows that he should have done something about this sooner, but he’s just too terrified to go and find out if his feelings are reciprocated or not.  


The two of them spent the next couple of minutes working in silence, and just enjoying each other’s company, when Taeyong came running into the room. Even though the omega was almost 6 months pregnant he can still move around pretty good. Though he really isn’t that big, but Taeyong has always been on the smaller side. The two looked over to see what he needed when they paused and saw that he was crying, and had a hand on his stomach. Both of them immediately thought that something was wrong with the baby. “Taeyong-ah, what’s wrong?” Taeil questioned as he came over to him. “Is it the baby?” Taeyong shook his head. And Jisung hung in the back, not really sure what to do in this situation. “What’s wrong then?” Taeil asked. Taeyong lifted up his head and made eye contact with Jisung. “That… that was Johnny, Ten just called him and said that Jaehyun was in a car accident..” And Jisung just felt like the rug was pulled out from underneath him. NO….no…, it can’t be. Not again, please not again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took less than an hour for everyone to meet at the hospital, in various stages of distress. Yuta, Sicheng, Mark, Donghyuck, YangYang, Dejun and Hendrey were all hanging around, and you could see the distress and worry all across their features. Of course, it’s very understandable since their friend is in the hospital. But out of all of them there that day, they were the ones who were freaking out the very least. That was being reserved for Doyoung, Jungwoo, Jaemin and Jisung, the immediate family. Though they weren’t the only ones who were in a great amount of distress. Taeyong, along with the rest of their pregnant friends(Who also just happened to be members of the family) was very upset. And everyone was keeping a close eye on him. Jaemin and Jungwoo, just to be on the safe side since they all knew that being in distress was bad for the baby, or babies in this case. And everyone else in the room wasn’t any better. It also didn’t help matters any that they have been there for 3 hours and they still haven’t heard any word about Jaehyun’s condition. And they were all starting to get really worried at this point.  


At one point or another when they all found out that their friend had been injured, they were told exactly how this came to be. On his way home from work Jaehyun was pulling out at an intersection where he had the right-away, and a driver ran a stop sign. Turns out that the driver was drunk, and was doing way over the speed limit and had rammed into the driver’s side door of the car. Jaehyun was sent spinning around the city, but luckily didn’t crash into anything that bad. He slid to a stop and crashed into a nearby bridge but other than that, no damage was caused in the city. When the first responders got there, Jaehyun was knocked out cold and was unresponsive, but he had a pulse so they took him to the ER. The other driver, besides being completely blitzed out of his mind, had no other injuries. It took all of the alphas, and Kun to keep Doyoung, Jungwoo, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Taeyong and Ten from going after the guy to kill him. And even though everyone else was upset at the driver too, they really didn’t want their significant others to get arrested for at the very least manslaughter. And they’ve been at the hospital waiting on any news ever since. 

“Doyoung-ah!” Everyone’s head snapped up as they heard Selugi come running down the hall towards them. Even though she was a pediatric nurse, she was still able to get farther into the hospital than most of them could and was keeping tabs on Jaehyun and had volunteered to relay all the information back to them. Doyoung hopped up from his place on the bench in between Jungwoo and Ten and ran over to her, with Ten and Taeyong hot on his heels. And Johnny, and Kun not that far behind. Everyone else was trying to keep Jungwoo, Jaemin and Jisung calm. “Noona!” Doyoung said as he rushed over. He stopped right in front of her and paused, trying to scan her face for any sign of bad news. He was hoping and praying(Which he admits was something that he hasn’t really done in a long time) that his mate was okay. “Is Jaehyun okay?” He asked in a small, breathless voice. Ten and Taeyong had crept up behind him and each omega had a hand on his shoulder to try and keep him grounded through all of this. Seulgi looked like she was crying with the tears coming out of her eyes. He really hoped that she was bringing good news. “He’s okay.” Seulgi said softly. “He’s okay.” And Doyoung couldn't help but fall to the ground at that. Ten and Taeyong(Even though Johnny told him not to.) sank down to the ground with him to make sure that he was okay. He was okay, Jaehyun was okay and that was all he needed to hear. He couldn’t help the flood of tears that came from his eyes at the news. And the news quickly spread through the rest of the room and everyone was crying and screaming in relief. Everyone was relieved that Jaehyun was going to be okay, and that was all that they could ask for. And they could still get to spend the rest of their lives together. 


End file.
